


Flowers

by v07



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v07/pseuds/v07
Summary: Ryo goes outside to sort out his feelings.
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on my headcanons about Ryo. In my opinion the content in this fic is mild but everyone's different so don't read if the subjects written in the tags might upset you.

“I’ll go get some groceries for tomorrow.” Ryo said to others in Gyroaxia’s share house after finishing eating Miyuki’s prepared jingisukan dinner. He put some sneakers on and went outside.

Ryo does his best to dodge others’ questions about his past. All he’s comfortable with saying is that he has committed a sin in his home planet and now has to repent for it. This alien narrative works quite well. His band members have already accepted that he’s an odd person and they don’t try to question him anymore. As much as he tries not to bring up his past trauma but sometimes while in a discussion others end up saying something by accident which reminds him of it like today. In those situations Ryo wishes to sort his feelings out alone. Even to the point that going grocery shopping seems good to him.

Only his partner Kenta knows about the bassist’s past. Ryo feels grateful to him because of how supportive Kenta is. “Now if only I could accept it myself too.” Ryo thought to himself while walking to the store. What happened to Ryo haunts him to this day. He knows dwelling too much on his feelings won’t fix anything so he tries to shift his thoughts to something else. “If I can’t be happy then atleast I could try to make others’ lives better.” He thought.

It didn’t take him long to walk to the supermarket. As Ryo walked in he saw a bouquet of blue flowers being sold. The man thought they were quite beautiful and wondered perhaps Kenta would like them. Ryo loves seeing him happy and Kenta’s smile would cheer him up a little. Sure a bottle of wine would be a better and more useful gift but his partner’s taste in wine is quite peculiar. Ryo wouldn’t want to disappoint him by mistake. He took the flowers and some food that he remembers the band was low on and walked to the cashier. 

At the cashier his favourite brand of cigarettes caught his attention. Ryo doesn’t remember when he picked up the habit but he surely smoked more during the worst years of his life. Ryo has tried quitting many times now. Buying lollipops instead of cigarettes has worked surprisingly well for him but once in a while he still gets those cravings and he could really go for a smoke right now. 

He bought a pack, the flowers and groceries and walked out the supermarket. Ryo lit one cigarette up feeling quite petty about it. He took the long route to the share house through a park in hopes that the smell would fade.

Ryo arrived to the share house. In the kitchen he saw Miyuki doing the dishes. As the bassist started placing the groceries he heard Miyuki’s surprised yet amused voice. “What’s with that bouquet? Do you have a date with some girl tomorrow or something?” Ryo replied “We don’t have flowers like these in my home planet so I’ll send them over there.” He heard Miyuki sigh as he walked through the hallway.

Sadly being in a relationship can possibly risk damaging the band’s reputation. As much as Ryo enjoys PDA he respects Kenta’s wishes of keeping their relationship a secret. Perhaps they’ll tell their band members about them someday but fans? Kenta wouldn’t consider that.

The bassist knocked on the door while trying to anticipate the other’s reaction. Ryo entered the room after hearing a “Come in.”

In the room he saw Kenta sitting at his desk probably researching rival bands. Ryo closed the door and said with a smile “Hey I got you something…”

“Oh, Ryo?” He saw Kenta turn away from his desk and look at him surprised. “Irises? Thank you but why?” Kenta asked as he stood up and received the flowers.

“No reason in particular. I just thought that you’d like them.” Ryo said and saw Kenta pick up the bouquet closer to his face to smell them. To Ryo the world’s most beautiful man stood in front of him and he just wanted to hold him close so much. “Kenken… Kiss?” Ryo said.

“You don’t have to ask you know?” Kenta chuckled as he put the flowers on his desk.

The bassist cupped the other’s face in his hands and no long after he felt Kenta’s arms on his back. Ryo saw Kenta look at him in the eyes with such a gentle smile on his face. For a second Kenta’s expression changed a little but before the guitarist could say anything Ryo closed the distance between them and kissed him.

“… You smoked again. You said you quit a month ago.”

“Sorry Kenken. I thought some gum and taking the long route home would mask it…”

Ryo saw Kenta’s expression shift from annoyed to worried. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“The usual. But I’m fine now.”

“Really?”

“Really.” As much as Ryo appreciates Kenta’s supportiveness he doesn’t feel like thinking about this subject again. “I wanna kiss you all over.” That’s a way to change the subject.

“Not when your breath smells of cigarettes.”

“C’mon I’ll brush my teeth again…” Ryo whined.

“Fine but don’t forget to grab a vase for the flowers too.” With that Ryo strolled out of the room. Perhaps today wasn’t so bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> It was quite difficult to write this from Ryo's point of view. 
> 
> Based on how easily he picks up other's emotions I believe that Ryo is more mature than what he shows to other people. For the same reason I believe he's not the type of person to genuinely believe that he's an alien. So I came to a conclusion that he uses the alien narrative as a coping mechanism to forget and ditch questions his past trauma/depression. I left whatever happened to him ambiguous as there's so many possibilities. Regardless of whatever happened to him he most probably felt different and, well, alienated from his peers so the alien thing kind of stuck with him. Now Ryo tries to forget everything by trying to be the best version of himself and making others happy.
> 
> Or maybe he thinks that the alien thing is just a fun and quirky thing to do but I kinda hope that's not the case.
> 
> As for smoking you'd be surprised how many people I've met that don't seem like they'd smoke but they do. I don't stand as strong with this headcanon though. Just thought that's why he's into candy so much right now. Hopefully Ryo didn't end up out of character.
> 
> Maybe I'd explore these headcanons in more depth if there's more content to support them in the future.


End file.
